Our objectives are: 1) the study of the control of granulosa and luteal cell proliferation by growth factor and their mechanisms of action; 2) the elucidation of the factors involved in the control of proliferation of ovarian cells at a stage at which classical hormones do not seem to intervene; 3) the elucidation of the factor(s) involved in the control of proliferation and regression of luteal capillaries. We shall study the binding of EGF and FGF to nuclear receptor sites and determine whether the failure of luteal cells to respond to EGF is due to a lack of nuclear receptor sites. We shall study the effects of EGF and FGF on the synthesis of specific cytoplasmic proteins during the G1 phase of the cell cycle and correlate their appearance to the mitogenic effect of EGF and FGF. We shall study the possible translocation of cytoplasmic proteins into the nuclei induced by both mitogens. The effects of EGF and FGF on fetal and neonatal ovaries maintained under organ culture conditions will be analyzed. Those effects will be compared to those of FSH and LH. Similarly, the effect of those trophic factors will also be analyzed in vivo using autoradiographic techniques. The effects of crude extract from early-phase corpus luteum versus late-phase corpus luteum (a stage where involution of the corpus luteum occurs) on the rate of proliferation of capillary endothelial cell cultures will be analyzed. Those effects will be compared to the effect of factor(s) purified from corpus luteum extract. The effect of follicular fluid on the proliferation of capillary endothelial cell cultures will be analyzed. We will test the hypothesis that the follicular fluid contains "inhibitors" of vascular endothelial cell proliferation.